vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jin Arizuka
Summary Despite his young appearance, Jin Arizuka is, in fact, the Game Master of Ragnarök, being able to call forth Eye Space and change the rules at will. Unlike most participants, he does not have something to protect but rather, wants to prove that he is more powerful than Odin. At some time before the beginning of the story, Jin received his Magic Armament from Odin and was given the task of gathering participants for Ragnarök; he was also granted the right to call forth Eye Space at will. Jin managed to gather 10 more combatants and explained the rule, but instead of making them fight each other, he persuaded them to be his followers, so that he could defeat Odin. Only two took up his offer, the rest fought for themselves. Jin especially spent a lot of time to persuade Momiji Satomura, but all she gave him was a cold and disgusting attitude. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B with Fire Manipulation, 5-B with Forbes Blutgang, at least 5-B with Endless Banish | Low 2-C Name: Jin Arizuka Origin: Fortissimo Gender: Male Age: Early teen Classification: Magi Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 3 and 8; Magi can only die by having their magical weapon destroyed), Regeneration (Low-High; however, this is not combat applicaple since it takes him a whole day to recovers from fatal injuries), Flight, Forcefield Creation and Attack Reflection (Can create a barrier of flames that would automatically deflect incoming attacks), Fire Manipulation, Limited Conceptual Manipulation (via Arcadia Jinx; Can create an absolute rule that aspect of reality has to obey, i.e. your attack will never hit me, I'll always be faster than you, you will get burn to ashes if you touch my attack, etc.), BFR (can banish anyone he choses to Isabel, a pocket reality created by Odin), Existence Erasure (via Endless Banish, can erase anything that he can see from existence, from objects to conceptual attacks), Hellfire Manipulation, Existence Absorption (via Forbes Blutgang; Can create an eternal flame that can absorb the opponent's existence, knowledge and power, which then burns the victim to death), Self-Resurrection (via Double Stock; Can resurrect himself after he is killed by using up the existence he has stolen with Forbes Blutgang) Attack Potency: At least Wall level with his fire manipulation (the temperature of his flame is so high that it would burn Magi into ashes if it touches them), Planet level with Forbes Blutgang (Rivals Momiji's Tyrfing in power), At least Planet level with Endless Banish (Erased Ryuichi's Thor's Hammer Full Access). Forbes Blutgang can ignore durability | Universe level+ (Became the Ragnarok's victor of his world and gained enough power to perform Fortissimo the ultimate magic with Loki to merge his timeline with Loki's timeline) see the note below Speed: FTL (Can fight fairly equally with Ryuichi and Ayane) | Unknown, likely the same as before Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Magi have been stated to surpass ordinary human beings in physical strength) | Unknown, likely the same Striking Strength: Superhuman | Unknown, likely the same as before Durability: At least Wall level (Should be comparable to Sayuki, who could tank Kengo's attacks), Planet level with Muspelheim (Blocked Ryuichi's Thor's Hammer) | Unknown, likely the same as before Stamina: Very high Range: 'A dozen of meters, Hundred of meters with Endless Banish 'Standard Equipment: *'Gjallahorn' (ギャラルホルン gyararuhorun): Jin's weapon takes the form of a red cell phone with black fire-like decorating. Its offensive power limited to only manipulating fire, but its true ability allows him, the Game Master to set up absolute rules that others have to obey. Utilizing this, Jin can either set himself to be invincible or his attack unblockable, rendering his enemies' every course of action useless. The only way to oppose this ability is to counter with higher magical power; in other words, using sheer power to break through the rules. When Jin achieves Second Access, Gjallahorn becomes a touchphone. Intelligence: Gifted Weaknesses: Arrogant. Aside from his Forbes Blutgang (Which is a high-level concept), his conceptual manipulation is really weak, as it can easily be overwritten by any other conceptual power. Forbes Blutgang consumes a great deal of magical power. His Fire barrier can be weakened if struck relentlessly by quick-moving attacks and it consumes Jin's magical energy until he releases the spell. Endless Banish has a very limited range. If Jin's magical weapon (Garjallahorn) got destroyed, he will be erased from existence. Key: Base | Post-Ragnarok Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' 1175.jpg|Gjarllahorn 1185.jpg|Fire manipulation 1189.jpg|Levaintein 1203.jpg|Himinbjorg 1220.jpg|Forbes Blutgang ' Arcadia Jinx: Jin’s rune that allows him to manipulate reality through his words. Anything Jin says would become a concept of reality. He can use it to defend himself from incoming attacks, or command other people to not use their power and even stop mythic class level attacks like Laevateinn. This ability, however, is one of the weakest concept magic, as it can easily get overwritten by stronger concept magic. The stronger the attacks that Arcadia Jinx has to defend Jin from, the more magical energy he has to consume. The major weakness of this rune is in order to maintain the laws he created, Jin has to keep providing magical energies until he releases it. If the command is simply “Protect me” then the opponent can simply change the target to something that is on the same track with Jin, and Gjarllahorn would not respond to it. Levaintein: Jin forges a sword of flames with extremely high temperature that can melt the magical weapons and can bypass the magical defenses by melting the very magical energy that forms them. Muspelheilm: A barrier of flames that would automatically deflect any attacks used against Jin that is not at least mythic class, even those that attack at his blind spot. Himinjborg: An alternative version of Muspelheim. By using the flaming barrier that Jin created, he can form a pair of wings to flies into the sky and protects himself at once. Forbes: Blutgang: The forbidden magic that had ended the ten year war of Fimbulvinter. Upon its activation, Jin unleashes a blast of eternal black flames that devours anything in its path and it will not stop burning until Jin releases it. This rune’s power is on the mythic class level, any oppositional attacks would get consumed and become the fuel to make the black flames become even stronger. After the target is devoured by the black flames, not only their life,but also their power, magical energies, knowledge, and even their existences would be absorbed into the user (he can only absorb one victim’s existence until he spends that existence with Double Stock). The only known way to defeat such a monstrous black flame is overwriting its “eternal” concept with a stronger concept magic, but its conceptual power is high enough to rival even Momiji’s Tyrfing (and this Tyrfing is already empowered by Grimoire), and not even Ichigo's Endless Banish was able to erase it from existence. Endless Banish: After he killed Ichigo and absorbed her power with Forbes: Blutgang. Jin can now use her last resort that can erase anything he sees within one hundred meters from existence. However, since Jin hasn’t mastered it like Ichigo, he needs to prepare it, and he can only use it once per battle. Double Stock: Forbes: Blutgang’s sub ability. After he burns the victim and devours their existence with his black flames. Jin can stock the victim's existence and can spend that existence to restore himself from being erased. However, Forbes: Blutgang can only stock up one existence. After Jin spends the existence he had stocked in the black flames, he loses their power and abilities. Isabel: A pocket reality made by Odin’s concept magic. In this reality, every violent act against its residence are prohibited, and not even top tier magi like Odin and Loki are an exception to this. Due to Jin’s status as Ragnarok’s game master, he’s allowed to enter Isabel whenever he wants (Mostly using it to evade deathly attacks against him) and can forcefully “invite” people into this space. Due to Isabel’s nature that would stop or even erase anything that would cause harms to its residence, Jin can teleport into this space and let it erases any offensive effects that he has affected. Momiji used this method to negate Forbes: Blutgang and later Jin also used it to trap Loki in Isabel. Although it can forbid any violent acts against its residence, Isabel would not respond to attacks made against it, which lead to its destruction. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Note: About the "Post-Ragnarok" key. Although it wasnt shown in-game, but other than the 2 worlds where Momiji and Sayuki have become the victor of Ragnarok. Loki had traveled cross through many the other worlds where other Ragnarok particiants have became the victor of their own world and merges their world into his world . Like how he said to Jin Arizuka, he's intend to save all of them. And since Fortissimo requires Loki and another Ragnarok victor to cast it it's safe to assume all of them has gained enough power to merge their timeline with Loki's timeline Category:Characters Category:Fortissimo Category:Male Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Absorption Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:BFR Users Category:Concept Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2